


Aerodynamics

by AnPing



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: For Science!, Head Injury, Healing, M/M, Oops, aerodynamics, fastest pogo stick alive, late night in the lab, naughty boot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnPing/pseuds/AnPing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco have been spending late nights in the lab, you know... for science!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm Parry all the way, but I can't help but laugh and smile anytime these two are in a pairing together, and what with all of the Barrisco Month stories floating to the top of the feed, I thought I'd give it a try... for science. Likely to be a 3-ish parter.

It was late. Caitlin and Iris had long since come and gone, but Barry and Cisco persisted, working longer hours and harder everyday to get Barry's powers to their peak form. After another bone crunching splat against the accelerator wall, which currently served as a test track for Barry's ability to navigate a realistic path at top speed, Cisco walked over to meet him, with a water bottle and protein bar in one hand, a clipboard making notes in the other. 

Barry was getting faster, and his perception of objects in his way was improving greatly with practice. But Barry was an All-American model, built for going fast in straight lines. He couldn't drift. He needed some way to steer himself without throwing off his running motion too much. Weight shift as opposed to footwork. The last thing they needed was a repeat of last week, where Barry had tripped over his own feet after making a last second course correction, sending him skidding on his face for two blocks, taking down a pair of bank robbers with blood dripping in his eyes. Cisco shuddered at the thought, wincing emphatically when Caitlin pulled pieces of asphalt out of Barry's nose and eyebrows before his body healed with them inside. Thinking about past failures wouldn't ensure future success, Cisco reminded himself of the old Wells' adage. 

He set the items in his hands down and reached to help Barry up. He still hadn't moved from where he fell, sprawled out against a strategically placed crate that he had successfully dodged microseconds before his familiarization with the wall. He stumbled a bit, pressing front to front against Cisco. His eyes were dilated unevenly and a small trickle of blood ran down from the crown of Barry's head to his jaw line. Half of Cisco's brain went into panic mode, feeling Barry's firm muscles and six-pack abs pressed against him. The other half of his brain also went into panic mode, knowing Caitlin would kill him if he let Barry run with a concussion. 

"Come on bro, let's get you back to the med room for some rest."

"Awww come on Cisco, I've got this" He clung desperately to his crate, Cisco trying to pry him away.

"Barry you are being ridiculous"

"No you are!" He pouted.

"Barry" Cisco glared. It must have been enough. Barry tried to place weight on his right leg before collapsing in pain again.

"It's broken I think. I don't know. Owww!" He tried walking on it again. Barry's stubbornness and confusion combined for a dangerous mix. Cisco would have to get him back without placing weight on his busted leg or worsening his low grade brain damage. Maybe he should call Caitlin. But no, she'd be mad for even letting him try the track with obstacles. It had been Barry's idea, not that she counted that much. She'd be pissed at both of them. But Cisco had set enough broken ankles by now he thought he could handle it.

"I know that face!" Barry smiled. "Don't call Caitlin, I can get home by myself"

"Hopping on one leg?" Cisco smirked. Clarity came into Barry's befuddled face.

"I'm the fastest man alive! Even on one leg! Watch me!" Before he could get into stance, Cisco wrapped his arms around the other man's torso, knowing the weight shift would be too much for his balance. They tumbled a few feet down the corridor. Cisco stood, rubbing his rear end where it had absorbed the brunt of their fall.

"Barry. Stand up and get on my back."

"Huh?"

"Well I can't go get the stretcher, considering you think you are the fastest pogo stick alive. And because you think that, I can't trust you to hop alongside me either. So up you go. Even I can carry your skinny white ass."

"Okay." Barry had given up the fight. He looked like he was starting to doze off, never a good sign with head trauma, but he climbed on piggy back style none the less. He was lighter than Cisco expected, and he felt the other man's warmth envelope his back and shoulders as he wrapped his arms around his chest, tucking his head against Cisco's neck. He set off slowly down the tunnel, knowing it would only be a few minutes before he set Barry down and lost the wonderful sensation of being pressed against him.

"Your heart is beating really fast bro." Barry said, a sense of wonder in his voice.

"Well it isn't easy lugging your scarlet butt around now is it?"

"Thought you said I was skinny?" His voice was clearing up now, his concussion must be healing, or the initial shock wearing off.

"You are, but I'm a lab nerd remember?"

"How could I forget? Watching you, and your lollipop, typing away all day at your computer. Tinkering with my suit. Your hands have been all over me by now you know? By the transitive property of our suit!" Cisco thought he could be imagining things, but as he walked into the room with the S.T.A.R. Labs MRI machine he felt a warm hard protrusion against his lower back. 

He set Barry down on the sensor bed and leaned over him, strapping his head into the cushion so he wouldn't move too much during the scan. Barry kept smiling up at him, Cisco finding it hard to look the other man in the eyes.

"I really like you Cisco." Barry said, following Cisco's pen with his eyes, slightly delayed but better than he had done when Cisco first scooped him up.

"I like you too bro."

"No, but I mean, like how I should like a girl I like you Cisco." Barry blushed and Cisco's breath caught in his throat. He worked his way down the rest of Barry's body, checking his suit for any signs of damage that could indicate potential injuries worth examining on the scan. The feel of Cisco's fingers was like electricity to Barry, and even in the haze of his confusion, he felt himself getting hard against the seam of his suit. Just a stress reaction, Cisco thought, he must have an injury somewhere. No chance Barry is actually turned on by Cisco giving him a check up. He gently straightened Barry's slightly twisted ankle, not wanting to set it without a better idea of what he was dealing with, and slid him back into the scanner.

As the MRI passed, Cisco watched as the bleeding in Barry's brain healed itself. He made sure to record the video of the scan, Caitlin would at least forgive their misadventure if there was data to be gained. He asked Barry to sing, and watched as the different parts of his brain fired as normal, showing cross cortex function, and Cisco's guilty pleasure, were still intact. He directed the scan lower, checking his ankle and leg for injuries. They were starting to heal, but Cisco could still reset the leg without a re-break if he acted in the next 15 minutes. Straight, clean fractures as always. If Barry needed surgery for compound fractures every time he broke something, they'd have a punch card at Central City General by now. He stopped the scan and moved back into the exam room, helping Barry on to the bed.

"All right Barry, your brain is healing nicely."

"Doesn't it always?" He smirked. Yup. Most of that concussion was a thing of the past.

"-But I need to set your ankle into the naughty boot in the next few minutes, otherwise Caitlin will have to re-break it in the morning when she comes in." His face sunk. Barry hated the "naughty boot" as they called it, an abomination of a walking cast that made it impossible to do more than hobble back and forth to the bathroom and then bed.

"I'll text Joe and let him know you won't be making it home tonight, if you can strip out of your suit for me." Cisco said functionally, professionally, distracted by looking for Barry's step-dad on Barry's phone. He sent a text "Out late doing Flash stuff, crashing at the lab. See you at work tomorrow." and turned around to find Barry, naked but for his boxers, and fully erect, laying on the hospital bed.

"Jesus bro, give a guy some warning!" Cisco said, grabbing a blanket off a nearby shelf and checking it at the speedster, who grabbed it and tossed it over his thighs.

"Sorry man, natural reaction I guess, when my brain hears a hot guy tell me to strip" Cisco moved into position, one hand on either side of Barry's leg "I just pop woo-OWWW". A sickening pop rang through the room as Barry was put back together. Cisco tried to hide his blush as he gently touched the bruised skin on Barry's leg, strapping him into the naughty boot.

"You were saying?" Cisco smiled. Not enjoying his pain of course. But maybe just maybe enjoying Barry squirm a bit. But Barry's boner had given him an idea, something to try when the speedster recovered and they had time alone again, late at night in the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Precision is all about control. Something Cisco thinks Barry needs to learn. Urgently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! Happy Holidays!

Three days later, and the only remnant of Barry and Cisco's wild night was the ringing in their ears of Caitlin berating them. Cisco wasn't wrong, the brain scan data of Barry as he recovered from a concussion was "revolutionary and potentially ground breaking for the field of TBI research" but that only netted them a lecture instead of the frosty demeanor and cold shoulder of total anger. The boys knew it would pass but they didn't dare risk Barry getting hurt again, at least not for a while. They stuck to their standard crime interdiction, building fires, and cats stuck in trees as Barry got his feet back under him. These low level threats left Cisco plenty of time to ponder a solution to their problem of precision turns, making Barry a drifter not a dragster.

Years of engineering school taught Cisco that fast moving objects, such as airplanes, bullet trains, and therefore scarlet speedsters, are best controlled with so called control surfaces: elevators, ailerons, and rudders, that are built into the wings or body and cause a slight increase in drag one way or another. But anything moving as fast as Barry does can't have moving parts on the outside, they'll just snap off and kill a bystander at bullet speed behind him. Cisco considered a wing suit style addition under his arms, but the fabric either restricted motion or caused too much drag, slowing him down.  
But flexing and tensing the right combination of muscles, especially that muscle, Cisco couldn't help but swallow hard at the next thought in his head, could serve as a steering mechanism, if deployed and maintained at the right moment. It would keep his biomechanical form intact, provide them additional data on metahuman arousal, and maybe it could be fun for Barry, considering the seriousness of most of his super-interventions. Or maybe he'll think about you and you two can enjoy this together a voice drifted through his head. That was besides the point, and Cisco knew he couldn't let himself think like that, unwilling to compromise his oath as a professional scientist.

Four days after Cisco fleshed out his eureka moment, he finally had a chance to proposition Barry. About trying the new technique of course, nothing else inappropriate between two bros. For science. Definitely nothing else. 

By then Cisco had gotten around to modifying a spare suit he used for test purposes. He re-enforced the thigh and crotch area, observing the laminar flow of the air around the new steerage system on his simulations, pointedly ignoring his mind as it drifted to the man who would soon wear that suit, a flow of his own heading south as he imagined an encounter with the rudder up close and personal. Barry said he couldn't help being aroused when Cisco told him to strip, maybe that would be enough to generate the desired results for their first test.

Later that night, Barry and Cisco were alone in the lab again, Barry running on the Cosmic Treadmill at a steady state of Mach 1, generating some energy depletion over time/distance data Caitlin had wanted to better adjust his caloric intake. After 30 minutes, Cisco couldn't stand watching Barry, sweaty, lean, muscled Barry, running on his machine anymore. He called over the intercom "Barry, I need your help on another test, think you can wrap it up soon?" The light on the console turned green, meaning Barry had heard what he said and agreed. A valuable simple addition they had made after a Mach 2 thumbs-up ended up with Barry in a sling for two weeks. Green for yes. Red for no. Engineering at its finest.

5 minutes later Barry walked in, a towel around his neck and a bottle of Flashade, Cisco's version of Speedster Gatorade, in his hands. Just as Cisco was about to confidently order him to strip to his boxers, he peeled off the S.T.A.R. Labs shirt he used for running, leaving his lightning abs glistening with a shimmer of sweat, and Cisco slack jawed. Barry noticed and smirked a little, not cocky, just ready to call his friend on some B.S.

"You okay there Cisco?" He walked closer to the console, moving Cisco's finger from a button causing an annoying beep every other second.

"Takeoffyourpants" Cisco blurted out.

"What'd you say?" Barry asked, a little incredulous at his friend's brazen attempts to get him naked.

"Pants. Idea. Science. Strip" Cisco got out haltingly, holding out the prototype suit for Barry to wear. Meanwhile Barry couldn't help but blush hearing that word come from Cisco for the second time in a week. Strip. It sounded scientific and harsh, but coming from the dark and handsome man in front of him, it had an undeniable effect. He tried to ignore the sensation rushing to his groin as he stepped out of his sweatpants and into the suit, noticing it felt thicker around his groin. Great, just what he needed, more stimulation.

Cisco averted his eyes until he heard Barry zipping the flap on their suit. "So what is this 'Idea' you had that involved me taking off my clothes?"

Cisco gulped, took a breath and launched into his explanation. "By adding a steering control to the interior of your suit, you should be able to use it like a rudder and more gracefully enter and exit turns. Engaging your core muscles to keep you steady, and your legs to keep you moving at speed will keep you from crashing or losing more than 10% speed as you turn."

"Great!" Barry exclaimed, rubbing his head where he had sustained his concussion last week "So where is the control?"

"The control is your penis." Cisco mumbled softly.

"Didn't catch that vibe, Vibe" Barry had heard him clearly, or so he thought, and his earlier blush now crawled up his face, turning it the color of his suit.

"If you get a boner on command, it will change the laminar flow around you as you run to the point where you can turn more effectively." He said, focusing on the big science words and not on the fact he just said boner to Barry Allen, fastest, dreamiest pogo-stick alive. Barry chuckled a bit before making eye contact one more time to ensure Cisco wasn't messing with him.

"Shit, you're serious Cisco? I don't know how boners work for you, but mine aren't exactly on command!"

"Well I can get you some source material then. Some Playboy mags, or Playgirl? Whatever you like I mean-"

"No Cisco, that doesn't work for me, either of them."

"What about your personal spank bank? You and Linda-"

"Never happened because I'm the Flash and too busy saving Central City. And don't you dare say Iris because...no that is just too awkward."

"Well this will work, we just need to get it up. I can make a device for underneath maybe? An electro-stim that will-"

"NOOO! NO! You are not shocking little Flash with lightning!"

Cisco busted up laughing "You call your dick little Fl-" He was cut off before he could finish his sentence by a speedster's lips pressed against his own. He moaned has he felt Barry press his hips against him, leaning him back into the console, gloved hands tangling in his hair. He felt Barry starting to get hard, and couldn't help but feel aroused himself, running out of air as his friend, his crush, his bro held him for dear life.

When they finally parted, Cisco was dizzy and Barry was out of breath and had a shit eating grin on his face. "Maybe I need support from my team back at the base hmmmm?" He said, grabbing Cisco's hand and pressing it to his crotch. His confidence which came out whenever he wore their suit overcoming his fear and awkwardness of the forensic scientist trapped inside. "How do we do this?"  
Cisco looked into Barry's eyes, framed by his mask, a stark green contrast against the scarlet. "Slowly. Take your time and get a feel for maneuvering. Don't burn yourself out. And don't get hurt, we have a long night ahead of us."

"Don't worry, I intend on making this last." Barry said winking, before pinching Cisco's ass and rushing off to the accelerator track. Cisco finally let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, settling in for their next trials.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the testing begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update that I wrote while away for the holidays. I have another partial section that I still need to edit a bit before posting, but should go up sometime this week. I'm thinking I might stretch this out to be a bit longer, finding more plot ideas to play with in this dynamic and I'm enjoying taking my time.
> 
> Kudos and Comments keep me warm at night so thanks for them!

Barry was running on the treadmill in the test suit as Cisco slowly turned up the speed. "Doing great Barry"

"Heck yea I am, I make this look good" Came Barry's voice over the microphone. Cisco loved the confidence being the Flash instilled in Barry. He was normally shy and awkward, but get him in that suit and he was a rockstar god. Probably a god out of that suit as well Cisco thought to himself before regaining his composure. The display indicated that, at least up to 800 MPH, the extra fabric in the crotch area of the suit didn't seem to impart any drag when it was...unoccupied. But before sending Barry into the test track he needed to make sure that it didn't impact his running motion in its "Final Form" either.

"Ok Barry, I'm slowing the treadmill so we can do an acceleration and drag test with your, um, new feature in action." Barry jogged to a stand still on the treadmill and turned to face Cisco through the window, arms out in a "what do you expect me to do" gesture. "Do you need a minute?"

"Well Cisco, when you put it that way-" Barry said, pulling off the cowl and mask of his suit and running his hand through his rumpled hair "Yes I do. I don't know why you thought this would work. I don't just get random boners dude, I haven't since I was maybe, I don't know, 13? I have some self control,and now it doesn't just happen unless I'm in the mood. And fighting bad guys doesn't put me in the mood ya know?

Cisco sighed. This was always a potential setback for this technology, but since he never had any problems down there, he thought it would be easily, if not a bit awkwardly overcome. "I can try a Viagra skin patch? Your body will metabolize it quickly, but it might last long enough to get you to the scene of the crime?" He placed his face into his palms, plopping into the chair at the console. A loud woosh and fluttering of papers filled the room and Barry was there in the chair next to him, and arm around his shoulders.

"Hey man, it was a good idea. Sorry I can't get it up. I just don't have anybody that I feel strongly about and who I know feels the same way about me, so I don't waste my time fantasizing. Between working forensics and being the Flash and spending time with you, it feels like my dating days are long passed. Literally everyone in the world is an option and there is nothing I can do about it."

"There's always me." Cisco said, before realizing what he said and backpedaling frantically "-I mean, not that you would feel like that about me or anything, I just meant that earlier you were getting a bit, and then, you know-" He was literally rolling away in his chair, Barry looking at him with confused gorgeous, perfect green eyes "-but that was probably just to shut me up so I wouldn't electrocute your dick, and you probably aren't even into tan nerds I'm sure you want some justice minded hot blonde chick who you can get away from all of this Flash stuff with to hold at night" Barry zoomed over and stood over Cisco, his lanky frame nearly blocking out the harsh lights above and giving Cisco no other place to look but at him.

"Are you saying you want to turn me on to test your new scientific theory?" Barry asked. Cisco swallowed, fearing a trap.

"Does my new scientific theory turn you on?"

"If I say yes will you shut up and kiss me?"

"Do I have to shut up for you to do-" Cisco tried to snark back but Barry's lips were already hot and heavy on his. This was different from their kiss just an hour ago. That kiss felt rushed and casual, staged even, practiced, as if he was just waiting for a cue to kiss him. Barry brought his hands up into Cisco's hair and bit down on the smaller man's lower lip, demanding entrance. Cisco responded with a moan and opened his mouth as his arms intertwined around his friend's neck, one hand fiddling with the fuzz at his nape, the other running along the stitches of the suit. Cisco had fantasized for months about this moment, Barry kissing him, in their suit, pressed against him. Pressed against him! Cisco felt shy and admittedly a bit small as he felt the compartment of the test suit do it's job, re-centering the other mans growing erection to the mid-line for optimal placement. Barry groaned, first at the pressure, then a bit in discomfort and broke off the kiss.

"Yup, that is definitely a boner there. Ugh Cisco, can you give me a little more room next time? I feel like I'm going to bust a nut and not in the good way. Too tight a fit."

" Sorry, I didn't know how big you were so I kind of estimated based on demographic and physiologic information."

"Oof" Barry grunted in response, his hands making quick work of the zipper trying to adjust himself. Cisco could see plaid boxers creeping up to meet the most delicious looking V cut and abs he had ever seen. 

"You done staring at me bro? Seriously, you guys do all these tests on me and you somehow don't have any data on how big my penis is?"

"Caitlin said that it was scientifically irrelevant to your recovery, Wells wasn't interested, and I try not to be the predatory gay guy, since I come on a little strong with the super nerd schtick, so I never peeked." Cisco sighed, turning away to give Barry a chance to finish adjusting.

"Well after this test I might ask you to measure, I'm not getting hard in this thing again if I can help it."

"And if you can't?" Cisco asked hopefully. Another woosh accompanied by a slapping sound and a faint stinging on Cisco's ass. He turned around and looked through the window to see Barry, fully hard and filling the suit's new compartment, crouched in the ready position on the treadmill.

"I'll let you know" Barry smiled, and took off running, as hard as he could.


End file.
